


Late-Night Phone Calls

by Katarina_Claire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, I am a terrible person, Major character death - Freeform, Nadja - Freeform, One-Shot, So much angst, i am oh god, i am so sorry but im not, i am v gomen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Claire/pseuds/Katarina_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3AM phone calls are important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late-Night Phone Calls

            “Chaton, it’s 3 in the morning…” Marinette winced as the bright screen of her phone stared back at her. “What are you doing up?”

            There was a bit of a grunt, but it also could have been a laugh. “I just missed you, my Lady… I needed to hear your voice.” He didn’t sound normal. Marinette couldn’t figure out what it was about him, but he sounded weak. He was probably tired. It was late at night, after all.

            “Okay, well, here I am, Chat. Did anything happen on patrol? It’s so late.” They sometimes had very late shifts. I was Chat’s turn today. She sat up a little straighter in bed. If he was calling, then something was definitely wrong. “What happened?”

            “Nothing, my love.” He purred into the phone. “I just missed you a lot. You know I love you, right, Bugaboo?”

            Marinette sighed in relief, but she was still a little skeptical. “Yes, I know, Chaton. I love you too.” Over the years, their relationship had grown quite a bit. They were blog-official. Alya’s blog had caught their secret meetings, so there was no denying it anymore. They were dating, both she and Chat and she and Adrien. They’d revealed themselves long ago when she realized what a ridiculous concept it was to keep in hiding.

            “Adrien.” Marinette said seriously.

            “Marinette.” He playfully shot back at her.

            She rolled her eyes, even though her boyfriend wouldn’t be able to see it. “Chaton, unless you have something important to tell me, I’m going to hang up. We have to go to a shoot very early tomorrow, or did you forget about that too?”

            “NO!” His sudden shout gave her a jolt. He never yelled at her.

            “…Adrien?”

            “I just don’t want to go to bed yet. I had a rough night. I need- I need you, Mari.”

            Her heart broke into pieces for him. She could only assume that this was something related to his father. Even now, as an adult, Adrien was still under the complete control of Gabriel Agreste. It was becoming more and more frustrating, especially seeing the kind of mental toll it had on her darling.

            “Okay, Adrien.” She propped herself up in bed with more pillows to make it more comfortable. This could go on for a while. She would stay up for him.

* * *

 

            On Adrien’s side of the call, things were a little less comfortable. He was in his room, but he couldn’t reach the bed. He was still in his Chat suit, only because Plagg refused to release his transformation because it was the only thing holding him together.

            _Holding together_ was an interesting way to put it. Adrien’s arm was held very tightly to his side, blood slowly seeping through his claws. He had no doubt that his injuries were much more severe than they appeared on the suit. He was struggling to breathe and he knew that he had limited time because his ring was starting to beep.

            “I miss you, Marinette. I wish you were here with me right now.” He didn’t, not in this moment. He didn’t want his Lady to see him like this. “God, Marinette…” He was probably worrying her immensely right now, but he had only minutes with her, and he was going to fill every second telling her how much he loved her.

            “Chat…”

            “You know when we met? As Chat and Ladybug? When you gave that speech on the Eiffel Tower. I knew you were going to be the one. I made a promise right then and there that I would find out who the girl beneath the disguise was and I would fall in love with her.” He laughed weakly. “I succeeded at that at then said I would make her mine.”

            Marinette sighed through the phone. “And you succeeded at that too, Chaton. You sound weak, love, are you alright? Maybe you should go to bed.”

            Adrien’s heart clenched. When Marinette found out about him tomorrow morning, he couldn’t even imagine, but there was nothing that could be done for him anymore. Her miraculous cure wouldn’t be able to help. This was bigger than just an akuma. Even Plagg was silent, whispering good-byes to his kitten.

            “No, I want to talk to you, beautiful. I just-“ He heard his miraculous beep. He had only a minute left. God, what could he say in just a minute?

            “I love you, Marinette. Never forget that, okay? I want you to be happy. And…love, do you remember Nathanael? He was so nice to you, maybe you should- maybe you should talk to him again.”

            “Chat…Chat what are you saying?” She sounded scared. _Shit._

            “Nothing, love. You’re mine, Marinette. I’m just saying that if anything ever happened to me, Nathanael would be good for you.” Worrying her was the last thing he wanted to do, especially in his last seconds.

            “I love you, Marinette.” He needed her to say it back. He could feel himself slipping away. There was a frantic beeping, but it seemed miles away now. Everything was a little darker than it should have been.

            “I love you too, Adrien.”

* * *

 

            Adrien never did manage to hang up the phone. Once the transformation wore off, the shock of the injuries hit his body and he fell unconscious immediately. The thump of the phone attracted Nathalie’s attention, who happened to be walking by his room. She opened the door to see what was happening and let out a blood-curdling scream that Marinette heard through the phone.

            “Adrien!? Adrien, oh god!” Marinette gasped. It was Nathalie’s voice. Panic started to overwhelm her. She couldn’t speak through the phone, but she could hear everything.

            “Adrien! Come on, stay with me!” “Yes, we need an ambulance at the Agreste residence immediately! I want one right now!”

            Marinette felt nausea build in her stomach and her heart started beating wildly. Her hand was at her mouth, muffling a scream that she didn’t know she was sounding. Tears started to fall uncontrollably from her eyes.

            “Adrien…” She cried into the phone until it died, even though Nathalie already left with the doctors and left the phone on the ground of his bedroom. She couldn’t bring herself to move. Stupid cat. How could he do this to her? She pulled her knees to her chest and kept the phone pressed stubbornly to her ear.

            She wouldn’t hang up on their last phone call.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.  
> I will post something fluffy to make up for the angst.  
> xxNadja


End file.
